


Nightmare of sweet desperation

by Rin_Kuroi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Unterbewusstsein ist eine komplizierte Sache und es kann mit den realistischsten Szenarien aufkommen, ob man es will oder nicht. // Clear x Aoba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare of sweet desperation

 

_ To think ,  nothing could go wrong anymore... _

  
  
Dieser Tag hatte so schön begonnen, alles schien perfekt.  
Wenn ich jedoch so darüber nachdenke, war es vielleicht auch etwas zu perfekt.  
Granny war unterwegs um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, der Shop hatte diesen Tag geschlossen und Clear war bei mir.  
Der letzte Part davon war mir dabei der liebste.  
Noch immer überwältigte mich jedes Mal die Freude, sobald ich den anderen sah, wie dieses erste Mal nach über einem Jahr Trennung in welchem ich mein bestes versuchte die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, das ich Clear eines Tages doch noch wieder sehen konnte.  
Warm, ganz, er selbst, aber vor allem anderen: Lebend.  
Ihn wieder in meinen Armen zu halten, seine Wärme zu spüren, seine Stimme zu hören…  
  
Wie gesagt, der Tag hatte gut begonnen.  
Mein weißhaariger Partner und ich hatten einfach nur die Zeit miteinander genossen, nachdem Grams weg war.  
Clear hatte mich erneut über die Dächer des Alte Einwohner Bezirkes mit sich genommen…  
Okay, was danach geschah war ebenfalls schön, jedoch noch immer so peinlich wie das erste Mal dort und ich wage zu behaupten das es an dem Spiegel lag… der Spiegel der Clear so viel bedeutete.  
Ich war wenigstens so voraussichtlich Ren zu Hause zu lassen um Granny wenn nötig Bescheid zu geben das ich mit Clear… unterwegs war.  
Es war das was danach geschah, was meine Ansichten dieses Tages änderte und alles war nur meine Schuld…  


 

~

  
„Clear.“, sprach ich leise den Namen meines Partners, als ich mir mein Oberteil wieder über den Kopf zog und meinen Gürtel festschnallte, während der weißhaarige mich lächelnd und auch ein klein wenig fragend ansah.  
„Ja, Aoba-san?“, erkundigte er sich, ehe er zu mir trat und mich musterte.  
Wieder fiel mir der leichte Unterschied der Farbe seiner Haut, seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte auf und strich unbewusst darüber, was ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln auf die Lippen Clear’s beförderte.  
„Ich wollte mal die Umgebung ein klein wenig erkundigen. Bisher waren wir immer nur hier in deinem Haus… es ist nicht so, dass ich es hier nicht mag, aber ich würde schon gerne ein wenig mehr von dem Ort sehen, wo du gelebt hast. Zudem ist es ja auch so, dass man für gewöhnlich nicht in dieses Gebiet geht… nicht darf… da wollte ich mal die Chance nutzen.“, antwortete ich ihm, wobei meine Stimme zwischendurch immer wieder ein wenig leiser und verlegener wurde.  
Mein Gesicht wurde währenddessen ebenfalls ein wenig heißer.  
Fast augenblicklich begann Clear zu strahlen als er das hörte, was mich dazu veranlasste mein Gesicht ein wenig von ihm abzuwenden.  
Wirklich, seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren echt unglaublich, auch wenn es irgendwie süß aussah, wenn er solch einen Gesichtsausdruck machte.  
„Wirklich? Dann komm Aoba-san, da ist dieser eine Ort…“, begann Clear dann mit einem Mal drauf los zu reden und zog mich im nächsten Moment schon an meinem Arm nach draußen.  
  
Während Clear mich sichtlich begeistert und fröhlich mit sich zog, sah ich ihn einfach nur lächelnd an und versuchte jedes noch so kleine Detail des anderen in mich aufzunehmen.  
Ich weiß nicht warum ich es tat, ich schien es dauernd zu tun, - möglicherweise um mich zu vergewissern das er da war, - aber ich tat es, hatte ich doch das Gefühl das es wichtig war, das keine Zeit blieb…  
Aber das konnte nicht sein und so schnell dieser Gedanke kam, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
Es war fast so, als hätte dieser Gedanke nicht einmal wirklich existiert…  
  
Clear zog mich in den nächsten Stunden kreuz und quer durch den nördlichen Distrikt, zeigte mir allerlei Orte.  
Es erschien mir dabei wie in Wahn, alles geschah so schnell, nur hin und wieder stachen klare Plätze und Wörter des anderen heraus oder die zarten Küsse und Berührungen.  
Als die Sonne schließlich begann immer tiefer zu sinken und begann den Himmel in Orange und leichten rosa Tönen zu färben, befanden wir uns inmitten eines Meeres aus Gebäuden, alle waren sie alt, alle waren sie dunkel und verlassen.  
„Clear? Was machen wir hier?“, erkundigte ich mich nach einer Weile und sah zu dem weißhaarigen, welcher leicht schräg vor mir ging und meine Hand hielt, mich führte.  
Mein Partner drehte sich leicht zu mir und lächelte mich von der Seite aus an.  
„Ich wollte dir noch eine Sache zeigen ehe ich dich Tae-san zurückbringe und das geht hier nun mal am besten.“, erklärte Clear mir, schlauer wurde ich jedoch nicht wirklich gleich darauf.  
Ehe ich jedoch antworten konnte, zog Clear mich mit einem Ruck in seine Arme, hob mich im Brautstil hoch und begann seinen Weg die Gebäude hinauf und über einige Dächer zu machen.  
Ein leiser erschrockener Aufschrei entkam mir bei dieser Aktion, ehe dieser zu einem leisen begeisterten Lachen wurde, als ich die Umgebung um uns vorbeifliegen sah, eine Hand dabei fest an Clear’s Hemd klammernd.  
Dann war es auch schon vorbei und wir befanden uns auf einem Dach neben dem größten Gebäude in der ganzen Umgebung und mir wurde langsam bewusst was Clear mir zeigen wollte.  
Der Ausblick war einfach nur umwerfend von dieser Höhe aus, auch wenn er von einer höheren Position noch beeindruckender aussehen müsste…  
Aber es war wirklich schön, dieser Sonnenuntergang der sich vor uns erstreckte und der Midorijima so friedlich erscheinen ließ… okay, war es ja auch eigentlich nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Toue.  
Wenn wir noch ein wenig höher wären, würden wir wahrscheinlich auch den Ort besser sehen können, wo Clear seinen Großvater begraben hatte und auch das Meer welches sich hinter diesem erstreckte.  
Es war so still.   
Als hätte die Welt eine Auszeit genommen und wir wären allein.  
Nur wir zwei.  
Mir blieb der Atem weg als der andere mich wieder auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen ließ, ehe ich hinauf in Clear’s ruhiges, sanft lächelnde Gesicht sah, sah wie diese rosanen Seelenspiegel mich musterten und er doch ach so menschlich aussah.  
Seine Wärme, sein süßer Atem… alles davon war menschlich für mich, echt, diese Berührungen einfach nur himmlisch.  
Dieser Moment… am liebsten wollte ich das er blieb, so friedlich, so schön.  
Aber dann passierte es.  
Alles war dazu bestimmt den Bach runter zu gehen…  
  
In dem einen Moment befanden wir uns auf dem Dach, kurz bevor durch das Gebäude daneben aufs nächste Dach zu gelangen, nur kurz noch einmal stoppend um unsere Lippen zusammen zu bringen und im nächsten Augenblick war da dieser Krach und das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit.  
Ich fiel… nein, nicht nur ich, auch Clear.  
Die Hand Clear’s die meine hielt festigte ihren Griff kurz, ehe sie mich losließ und meiner Hand entglitt, während es sich so anfühlte als würde ich mit Steinen bombardiert werden… was auch nicht ganz so falsch war, da die Trümmerteile des Gebäudes neben uns und auch von dem auf dem wir zuvor gestanden hatten mir entgegen schlugen, aber auch auf mich fielen.  
Aber warum?  
Wie konnte es dazu kommen, was war passiert?  
Eine Explosion?  
Waren die Gebäude schon zu herunter gekommen?  
Ich wusste es nicht, aber eines wusste ich…  
Es schmerzte.  
Aber das war meine geringste Sorge, was mir mehr sorgen bereitete war Clear.  
Der Grund warum er mich losließ als wir begannen zu fallen… er wurde getroffen, ein Trümmerstück hatte ihn am Kopf erwischt und dafür gesorgt das er sein Bewusstsein verlor…  
Nun fiel er, wie ich, nur erschien es mir fast so, als wäre die Situation ihm gegenüber viel Gnadenloser.  
All das sah ich, während ich fiel und versuchte nach den anderen zu greifen, wollte ihn beschützen.  
Denn dieser Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht… dieser leblose Ausdruck… schmerzverzerrt… ich wollte das nie wieder sehen, nie wieder erleben und nun das.  
„Clear!“, rief ich seinen Namen, aber erhielt keine Antwort, gar nichts.  
Tränen hatten begonnen sich in meinen vor Angst geweiteten Augen zu sammeln und begannen zu fallen, doch ich schaffte es Clear näher zu kommen, ihn zu ergreifen und schließlich an mich zu ziehen.  
Das größte Problem war jetzt jedoch der immer schneller näher kommende Boden, welcher teils schon mit den ein oder anderen Trümmerteil bedeckt war und jene welche diesen noch bedecken, welche uns mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit unter sich begraben würden.  
Panik machte sich weiter in mir breit und meine Umarmung um den anderen wurde fester.  
Ich wollte Clear nicht erneut verlieren, nein, kein zweites Mal!  
Ich weiß nicht ob ich es überstehen würde und ich wollte es auch nicht ausprobieren, ganz sicher nicht.  
Das erste Mal gab es ja noch Hoffnung, aber nun?  
Wunder geschahen schließlich immer nur ein Mal…  
Vor allem, wie konnte ich in dieser Situation hoffen es zu überleben?  
Diese Höhe würde mich umbringen und wenn die es nicht tat, dann taten es die Überreste der Gebäude.  
Alles was ich machen konnte war Clear zu schützen, dazu zu sorgen dass seine Chancen zu überleben da waren, sollte es auch auf meinen Verlust aufbauen.  
Schließlich… wir waren uns doch klar, dass ich vor ihm gehen würde… nur erschien es nun doch früher zu sein als selbst wir es dachten.  
Ein kleines, bitteres lächeln schlich sich mir auf die Lippen und dann kam der Aufprall.  
  
Ich konnte Schreie hören… Schreie voller Schmerz.  
Für einen Moment begriff ich nicht von wo diese Schreie kamen, ehe es mir klar wurde.  
Ich war es der schrie.  
Es tat weh, es waren so unsagbare schmerzen… meine Arme waren noch immer um Clear geschlungen, hielten ihn, während ein Fuß von mir von einem Trümmerteil erwischt worden war und mir die Knochen gebrochen hatte, weitere hatten mir immer mehr Schrammen zugefügt, mein Rücken brachte mich fast um…  
Dabei spürte ich eine warme Flüssigkeit meinen Rücken hinab zu laufen, meine Kleidung zu durchtränken aber auch in meiner Kehle hochkommen.  
Es tat so weh…  
Heiße Tränen liefen mir dabei ununterbrochen die Wangen hinunter, ließen die dortigen Schrammen noch stärker brennen und meine Sicht verschwommen blieben… wobei eine mögliche Gehirnerschütterung und Kopfverletzung auch dazu beitragen mochten.  
Ich musste husten und bemerkte wie das Blut mir dabei aus dem Mund floss, Clear besudelte…  
In diesem Augenblick spürte ich, wie Clear sich langsam in meinen Armen anfing zu bewegen, er wachte auf.  
Er begann sich langsam aufzurichten und ich musste mir feste auf die Lippen beißen um nicht erneut laut aufzuschreien, nachdem ich es endlich geschafft hatte meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Der Schmerz war dabei so intensiv das ich kurz davor war mein Bewusstsein zu verlieren und ich wusste das dies in einer solchen Situation nichts Gutes war, es würde mein Ende bedeuten…  
Aber ich würde so oder so irgendwann sterben… doch eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, ich wollte mehr Zeit mit Clear, sie war doch nur so kurz gewesen, die Zeit in welcher wir zusammen waren…  
„Aoba-san?!“, hörte ich mit einem Mal die Stimme meines weißhaarigen Partners und versuchte mein bestes diesem ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken als ich die Sorge aus seiner Stimme heraushörte.  
So viel Angst schwang in ihr mit, Verzweiflung.  
Oh Clear…  
„Aoba-san, hörst du mich? Bitte, du darfst nicht einschlafen, du darfst doch nicht gehen… lass mich nicht allein…“, begann der andere auf mich einzureden, kaum dass er die Situation erfasst zu haben schien, meine Verfassung…  
Ich versuchte meinen Mund zu öffnen und zu sprechen, doch alles was ich tun konnte war Blut zu husten und seinen Namen stumm mit meinen Lippen zu formen.  
Es wunderte mich das ich in diesem Moment überhaupt noch die Kraft hatte das zu versuchen, meine Augen offen zu halten, selbst wenn es nur ein wenig war, das ich überhaupt noch am Leben war…  
Warum musste es nur soweit kommen?  
Nur weil ich die Umgebung erkundigen wollte…?  
Ja, das war es, es war meine Schuld, ich würde Clear verlieren, ihn alleine zurück lassen, genauso wie es sein Großvater getan hatte nur viel schlimmer dieses Mal, ich würde nicht einfach nur einschlafen und nicht wieder aufwachen sondern mit Schmerzen und Verletzungen von ihm gehen.  
Mein Kopf begann sich leicht anzufühlen und meine Atmung schien immer schwerfälliger zu werden, meine Augenlieder wurden ebenfalls immer schwerer.  
Ehe mein Bewusstsein jedoch den Geist aufgab, hörte ich noch einmal einen Ruf voller Sorge.  
„AOBA-SAN! WACH AUF!“  


 

~

  
„AOBA-SAN! WACH AUF!“, dröhnte es mir in den Ohren und kaum einen Moment später schoss ich auch schon auf in eine sitzende Position, mein Atem schwerfällig aber schmerzbefreit.  
Was war passiert?  
Ich war doch gerade noch-  
Clear riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er mich mit einem Mal in seine Arme schloss, wobei ich nebenbei bemerkte, dass wir uns in seinem Zimmer befanden und der Himmel sich draußen vorm Fenster langsam erhellte.  
„Aoba-san… es war nur ein Traum, ich bin hier, alles ist gut… geh nicht…“, murmelte der andere nahe meinem Ohr und strich mir währenddessen beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Mein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Ich schien in diesem Moment etwas sehr wichtiges zu begreifen: Ich war am Leben, das alles war nur ein Traum…  
Und doch hatte es sich so real angefühlt, diese Verzweiflung, der Schmerz… diese Angst.  
Kaum einen Augenblick später vergrub ich mein Gesicht tief in Clear’s Schulter und begann zu schluchzen, klammerte mich an den anderen als würde mein Leben von ihm abhängen.  
Vielleicht tat es das auch irgendwie und vielleicht war dieser… Traum den ich hatte, eine Art der Verdeutlichung meines Unterbewusstseins, wie sehr er mir doch bedeutete, das ich ohne ihn nicht mehr konnte.  
Dass ich ihn so sehr liebte, dass ich selbst mein Leben für ihn aufgeben würde.


End file.
